


No Knots Between Us

by TigerPrawn



Series: ABO/Omegaverse Fics by TigerPrawn [29]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Begging, Beta/Beta, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Knot Denial, Knotting, Knotting Cock Ring, M/M, Omega Verse, Sexual Roleplay, post murder horniness, season 1 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/pseuds/TigerPrawn
Summary: This night both betas had clearly been affected by the events of the day. There had been something arousing about what had happened with Tobias Budge. The way that Will had fended off the alpha and Hannibal had subsequently killed him. Taking down an alpha serial killer was bound to make any beta feel heady and hyped up. But this was something different.Will and Hannibal explore new ground in their relationship.[Liked this story?][Share on Tumblr]





	No Knots Between Us

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/35073930773/in/photostream/)

This thing between them had started as drunken dalliance - both too hesitant to make the first move until the night he had invited Will over for dinner and they ended up having too much wine. From there an almost relationship had developed - almost in the sense that it was mostly sex. Neither of them complained.

This night both betas had clearly been affected by the events of the day. There had been something arousing about what had happened with Tobias Budge. The way that Will had fended off the alpha and Hannibal had subsequently killed him. Taking down an alpha serial killer was bound to make any beta feel heady and hyped up. But this was something different.

Hannibal’s nose twitched as he scented Will. His sense of smell was almost as good as an alpha, and he could smell the barely there beta pheromones under the lingering scent of blood on both of them. 

“Will?” He raised an eyebrow and let his lips curve into a smile. 

Will closed Hannibal’s front door behind them, “Hannibal?” it came out on a breath. And then he was pulling Hannibal to him and Hannibal didn’t remotely try to resist. He wanted Will to fuck him, fuck him hard and rough. He wanted Will to-

“Knot me Will… please…” he moaned.

Will stopped then and pulled back. “I… I’m not an alpha Hannibal. How the hell am I going to knot you.” There was something harsh in the tone, and Hannibal understood immediately that he thought he might not be enough for Hannibal. Some betas prefered alpha lovers. 

Hannibal nuzzled into Will’s neck even as the beta pulled back a little. “I know… I… it’s something I enjoy, and today… I can imagine the way you fended of Budge.” He pressed his hard cock against Will’s hip. “Even an alpha might have struggled to hold his own. You’re more than any alpha ever could be…”

Will’s mouth was on his again then and Hannibal could hear the blood thudding through both of them as they started undressing right there at the door, trying not to pull apart as they did so. 

“Hannibal…” Will managed between nipping kisses as he unbuttoned his shirt. “Your… your not… biologically… you…”

“As long as we use enough artificial slick…” Hannibal broke them apart to reply. “Bedroom.” He ordered and set off himself, Will trailing him up the stairs.

By the time they reached the bedroom they were both naked, hard and leaking. Hannibal went straight to the bedside drawers and took out a plush velvet box. Inside were a few different toys - two putt plugs, some silk ties, a couple of large dildos, one with a knot… and what he was looking for, a large tube of artificial slick and a knotting ring. 

He tossed the ring onto the bed. “Put this on Will… don’t inflate it yet.” Hannibal could hear the roughness in his own voice and felt his cock jump at the thought. 

“Fuck… Hannibal.” Will picked up the ring, struggling to get it on his engorged length. Really he should have put it on soft, but… another time perhaps. “Is this… do you… do this often?” 

There was another note of trepidation there that Hannibal wanted to immediately belay. “I had an alpha lover in college, I found a liking for being knotted. I have a toy I enjoy and I… I bought the ring in the hopes… I really want you to knot me Will. Hard and rough and… let me be your omega… breed me.” His voice was more of a rasp and it clearly had an effect on Will who groaned. 

“Fuuuck…” He moaned out and reached for Hannibal. 

Hannibal was pushed to all fours on the bed before he had chance to move and the cap on the slick tube snapped open, sending a shiver through him. Moments later fingers were at his hole and he groaned and pushed back, taking them before Will was even ready to give. 

“Oh… it’s like that? Greedy omega.” Will chuckled but there was an edge to his voice. Almost as though he were asking permission to play. 

“Yes alpha, I’m so desperate for you. I need you-” his words were cut off and he let out a sharp huff as Will worked two fingers roughly into him, the permission noted and accepted. 

He groaned and writhed, head braced against his crossed arms, as Will worked him open. Two fingers became three and Hannibal cried out when it became four. More slick, more fingering. Rough and oh so good, but still with the thoughtful care of how a beta was going to take a knot. Hannibal’s chest tightened at Will’s clear concern. 

“Please… alpha…” Hannibal groaned, feeling the sweat trickling down his back as Will grazed his prostate again and again. 

Then the fingers were gone so suddenly that Hannibal gasped at the loss. He felt the bed dip behind him as Will repositioned himself; the sound of the ring inflating to the size of a small knot; the wet noise of Will slicking his cock and the knot. 

“Alpha…” Hannibal begged only to have the word trail into a moan when Will was there pushing against him one moment and then thrusting in the next. Hannibal was pressed into the bed with the momentum, crying out as he was roughly impaled to the hilt of Will’s cock. The knot pressing against his rim made his cock jerk almost painfully. A little sob escaped. He loved it when Will was gentle and soft with him, he loved it when Will was rough and took him hard. With a knot, he was barely going to keep himself together. 

“Shh, my beautiful omega, I’ve got you.” Will’s hands were at his hips, squeezing them reassuringly. Will was circling his hips, barely moving inside Hannibal but enough to be felt. 

“Please Will…” another moan.

“Please what Hannibal? What do you want?” Will’s voice was raw and terrifyingly delicious. 

“Fuck me. Breed me. Please alpha, knot me. I want your knot.” 

Will grunted and gripped so hard at his hips it would bruise. And then he was fucking into Hannibal so hard he could barely take a breath, his whole body rocking with the rhythm Will set. Each thrust landed the knot against his hole and he wanted to beg all the more. 

“Touch yourself Hannibal. I want to see how desperately my pretty omega wants to cum.” Will commanded. 

Hannibal managed to reach a hand from under his head and down the bed until he could take himself in hand. He was so hard it almost hurt to touch. And then he began to stroke, not quite able to match Will’s thrusts. He was grunting and huffing out moans on each breath. Waiting, just waiting. So close to the edge, so near to having it all. He just needed the knot. He just needed Will’s knot. 

“Alpha, knot me.” It came out as a plea. 

On that Will thrust in hard so that the knot was tight against him, and then he pulled back. Back and back until he pulled out completely and Hannibal collapsed to the bed with the loss of support. 

“Will?” He started to turn to see if Will was ok, but hesitated and held himself still on Will’s words.

“You’ve been naughty Hannibal. Such a bad omega for not telling me how much you needed my knot. How long have we been fucking and you have never asked for my knot?” Will’s words were cool even though he was breathless. He ran a hand over Hannibal’s rump and Hannibal reflexively raised his ass, assuming his previous position once more. “Are you desperate now Hannibal?”

“Yes, alpha. I’m so desperate for you, for your knot.” He could hear Will stroking himself in long slow, slick motions. 

“But do you deserve it after keeping this from me?” Will asked, there was only a hint of teasing in his domineering tone. It made Hannibal shudder, even more so than other times when they had played at domination. Will’s hands were stroking over his ass, so tantalisingly close to his already wanton hole. 

“Please alpha.” Hannibal found the words came out as a desperate whimper.

“I want you to beg, omega. I want you to beg for it so sweetly that I would lose my mind if I didn’t knot you right now. I want you to earn it.” Will’s words were a gravelled whisper that pulled something tight within Hannibal. 

He sat back and turned. The sight of Will, sweaty and flushed made his cock ache and his desire feel all the greater. With a practiced grace he moved off the bed and to his knees. Will turned and dropped his feet to the floor, legs wide to let Hannibal between them. 

“I’m sorry alpha, I should have told you.” Hannibal said before leaning in to nuzzle the length of Will’s cock tasting the artificial slick. He settled where the knot sat and worked his tongue over where real and artificial flesh met. 

Will snaked a hand into Hannibal’s hair and gripped it tight as his hips lifted a fraction. “You should have. All this time I could have been knotting my sweet omega.”

Hannibal pulled back. “Punish me however you like, but please don’t deny me your knot.” The words were meek and Hannibal meant both the words and the tone. He really wasn’t sure if Will would knot him - the man was very unpredictable. 

Hannibal made to take Will’s cock in his mouth but Will grabbed his hair and pulled him back. “I’ll think of your punishment in the morning. Right now I want you to beg.” 

Will stood, spilling Hannibal to the floor. And then Will was over him, and moving between his legs, his cock teasing at Hannibal’s hole for a moment until he drew back and took Hannibal in hand. He started jerking Hannibal off until Hannibal was gasping for breath.

“You will not cum until I’m inside you.” 

“Yes alpha.” Hannibal whimpered, already so close. 

The next few minutes were torture. Just as Hannibal thought he might lose control Will stopped. He settled back and looked down at Hannibal.

“Present for me.” 

Hannibal scrambled on the soft, plush rug, turning to his front and raising his ass. He gasped a breath when Will started teasing his hole with his cockhead. 

“Beg.” Will commanded. 

But Hannibal was already sobbing out words before Will even finished. “Please alpha. Fill me. Knot me. Please. Breed me.”

“You want my knot sweet thing?” Will asked, running a gentle hand over his back. So comfortingly gentle that he might have been able to believe for a moment that they truly were alpha and omega. “Tell me.” The words were gentle. 

“Please.” Hannibal sobbed. “Knot me alpha. I want you to hold me down and fuck me so hard I won’t be able to live without you. I want you to breed me, fill me with your cock and your knot and your seed and pups. Please make me yours, I want to feel you inside me for days. Forever.” 

Will thrust in then, hard and fast, making Hannibal cry out. He sobbed and begged as Will fucked into him so that his knees burned on the carpet. His words slurred together as he begged over and over to be knotted. And then with a snap of his hips Will was pushing the knot into him. It was a painful burn that faded to pleasure as Will worked it in. 

“Fuck…” Will muttered and jerked. His whole body shuddered as he came. Hannibal had played alpha enough before to know that feeling - the blissful tight pressure. After a moment’s pause, Will continued to thrust into him, slower now as he worked the knot in and took hold of Hannibal’s cock. He only needed to stroke it twice before Hannibal was cumming with a groan. 

He felt every muscle tense and he tightened around Will, causing him to cum again and drawing a surprised and then elongated moan from Will. 

“Yes… it… can do that. Latent biology…” 

“Mmhmm” Will started to nuzzle at the back of his neck as he draped himself over him. “How long?”

“It… it’s top of the range, realistic. It will deflate over the next twenty minutes.” Hannibal felt suddenly aware that Will might not have considered this. But any concerns were dismissed by the contented sigh he released as he moved them to their sides - spooning on the rug. 

“I could stay inside you like this all night.” Will murmured, nuzzling over the largely redundant scent gland at his neck. “My beautiful omega.” 

Hannibal sighed and sank back against Will’s chest, enjoying the press and burn. Fantasising about doing this again. Perhaps next time they could kill an alpha together, he could watch Will rise victorious and let Will take him whilst the blood was still wet on his skin.


End file.
